


Letting Go: Every fangirl has a story to tell

by fyyh (yonghababy)



Series: Letting Go [1]
Category: 1The9 (Band), Under Nineteen (TV), WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, College, F/M, Fanfiction, Fangirls, Friendship, kpopfanfic
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghababy/pseuds/fyyh
Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know her.He's smiling, but she isn't the sole reason why.He's an idol living his dream while she's just an ordinary fangirl writing letters he won't even get to read."At least, I know for a fact that I don't have a chance," she said smiling.Maria Zarina Uytengco knows it all too well, including the pain that comes with it.She already accepted the repercussions of loving someone who doesn't even know her existence.She just wanted to hold on to him for as long as she can and love him just as hard until she find the right person to fall in love with.She's totally fine living her fangirl life until her "baby boy", Yoo Yongha unexpectedly showed up in front of her and asked her for directions.
Series: Letting Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057586
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story revolves around a girl named Zarina and her love for Yoo Yongha—a kpop idol in South Korea. 
> 
> This is a fan fiction. (Don't it take it seriously Lol). Any similarities in the story and in the actual life are purely coincidental or used in a fictitious manner.
> 
> * * * * * * * * *
> 
> To be honest, I'm not really a writer. I'm just writing this for fun because school is stressing me out. Hahaha. But I'll try my best. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> ᕙ(⇀ ‿ ↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> Also, I'll appreciate it so much if you will leave some comments about the story and about my writings so I could improve my work. 
> 
> Thank you so much. ♡

  
_**"Be the nexteu, dangshine ideulon**_

_**nugu imnikka? UNDER** _ _**NINETEEN!"** _

Tuwang tuwa ako kasi gayang gaya ko talaga pati yung accent ni Kim So Hyun sa opening ng Under19. Idol na idol ko talaga si Kim So Hyun. Sobra!

"Gaga. Mag review ka na. May quiz ka pa mamaya diba?"

Pero agad na nawala ang mga ngiti ko ng ma realize ko yung sinabi sakin ni Kristina Mae—my best friend and my number 1 basher.

"Ilang beses mo na ba ni re-watch yang Under19? Di ka ba nagsasawa?" Tanong niya sakin na para bang siya yung napapagod sa ginagawa ko.

"Never akong magsasawa sa kanila Kristina Mae. Under19 trainees best boys."

"Whatever. Ilang beses mo na bang sinabi sakin yan? Pero kapag di ka mag review baka Under19 din score mo on your advance accounting quiz later."

Biglang nag sink in sakin yung sinabi ni KM so I turned off my cellphone and started to focus again on the topic I was reviewing earlier. Accounting is so hard and so is life.

"Ang ingay mo namang mag calcu, girl." Reklamo niya sakin.

"Huwag ka na lang makinig," sagot ko naman habang seryosong nagco-compute ng sagot ko sa isang problem.

"If I could, I would." She rolled her eyes at me and continued her reading. Sana all may time mag _webtoon_.

"Dapat yata nag engineering din ako kagaya mo," I told her.

It's always been my dream to become an engineer. Ang ganda kasi pakinggan ng pangalan ko kapag may engineer sa umpisa.

_Engr. Maria Zarina B. Uytengco_

"Sino ba kasi yung nag enroll sa accountancy at sumira sa usapan?"

Napasimangot ako at malungkot na tumingin sa best friend ko.

I wanted to study Civil Engineering habang gusto naman ni KM sa Psychology. Kaso nung 4th year high school kasi kami, may usapan kaming mag-e-engineering kami kapag pareho kaming nakapasa sa Univ na pinapasukan namin ngayon.

We both passed the entrance exam and interview. Pero di ko naman alam na sineryoso pala ni KM yung usapan naming yon. Nag enroll siya sa Computer Engineering pero ako nag Accountancy.

But looking at her now, parang gusto kong ibalik yung oras at sumunod sa kanya sa engineering.. ang hirap ng accounting..

At least, kung nag BSCE ako kahit mahirapan ako gusto ko naman yung inaaral ko.

"Sorry na.." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Huwag kang iiyak diyan Zarina. Iiwan talaga kita dito," mataray niyang sagot.

Pareho kaming tumawa dahil don at nag focus na lang sa kanya-kanya naming ginagawa. Baka mapagalitan pa kami nung masungit na college librarian namin.

Dati kasi na special mention kaming dalawa. Nanonood ako ng kdrama non, tapos nakalimutan ko pa lang i-connect yung earphones sa cellphone ko kaya ayon..

Rinig na rinig sa buong library yung _"content trend leader_ _tvN_ _"._

Syempre nadamay si KM kasi instead na sawayin ako tinawanan niya lang ako.

Sobrang nakakahiya talaga yon ayoko ng maalala pa.

******

Kakatapos lang ng quiz namin sa AFAR at lutang parin yata ako hanggang ngayon.

Hindi ko sure kung nasagutan ko ba ng tama iyong mga questions. Basta 'yung hindi ko talaga alam pumili na lang ako ng sagot sa choices then ginawan ko na lang ng eme eme na solution. Huwag niyo 'kong tutularan. Only legends can do that. Hahaha. Sayang 'yung tinta ng ballpen ko but at least, I tried.

Yung mga classmates ko busy pa magtanungan at mag check kung tama ba mga sagot nila. Hindi na ko nakisali. What's the point of doing it kung hindi naman non mapapalitan 'yung mga maling sagot. Di naman madadagdagan score ko. At ayoko rin yung ni-co-compare nila yung score nila sa score ko and their facial reactions everytime mas higher yung scores nila than mine.

May mga kaklase talaga akong representative ng _census_.

I did not enrolled in College just to compete with their achievements. I got no time for that. I'm already busy battling with my own self.

At hindi ko rin trip na makipag socialize sa mga classmates ko. I have this so called fear of being abandoned. Very friendly ako when I was in high school pero ever since mag transfer ako ng school (wherein naging classmate ko sa new school ko ang best friend ko na si Kristina Mae) only two friends of mine in my previous school remained in contact with me. Doon ko talaga nakilala kung sino ba talaga 'yung kaibigan na hindi ka iiwan at kaibigan kapag nandiyan ka lang.

"Matagal pa ba si Kristina Mae?" Tanong ko sa sarili ko habang naghihintay sa covered walk papuntang engineering building.

Wala na kasi akong klase tapos wala din akong pasok bukas the whole day kaya okay lang na sumabay akong umuwi sa kanya. We rarely go home together because of our opposing schedules. During lunch time and vacant time lang kami nagkikita dito sa Univ kapag same kaming hindi busy.

"Grabe naman mag over time yung prof nila?"

5:30 PM na kasi. Hanggang 5:00 PM lang naman yung pasok niya ngayon. Nasan na ba 'yung babaeng yon?

Tumayo ako at nagdesisyong pumunta na lang sa mismong room nila. I-re-remind ko lang yung prof nila kung anong oras na. (ರ_ರ) Char. Atapang na tao.＼(^o^)／

_"Ayoko pang umuwi. Kahit ilang oras pang mag over time si Sir okay lang sakin basta kasama yung student assistant niya!"_

_"Same,_ _bes_ _! Kahit hanggang bukas pa di ako magrereklamo._ _Ang_ _sarap_ _sarap_ _ni_ _Elijah._ _Hahahaha."_

 _"_ _Iww._ _Ang_ _bastos_ _mo_ _naman!_ _Hahaha."_

 _"I_ _mean_ _ang_ _sarap sarap_ _niya_ _sa_ _paningin_ _._ _Green_ _minded_ _ka!_ _Hahahahahahaha_ _."_

Mukhang nag dismissed na yung prof nila kasi nakikita ko na yung mga kaklase ni KM sa labas ng room. Rinig na rinig ko pa nga yung usapan nila.

Sumilip ako sa loob ng classroom kasi di ko makita si KM sa labas, at nandon nga siya. Yung barbie kong best friend, nakaupo pa rin sa seat niya at nag-aayos pa ng mga gamit niya. Wow ha. Parang ngayon lang siya hindi na excite umuwi.

"Girl, ang bagal mo. Anong petsa na?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

Napalakas pala yung boses ko kaya napatingin sakin si KM pero hindi ko inaasahang mapapalingon din sakin yung Prof nila tsaka yung lalakeng kasama nito. Mukhang siya yung sinasabi na student assistant.

"I'm sorry po. I'll just wait outside." Nahihiyang saad ko. Nag bow pa 'ko ng dalawang beses.

_Koryan ka ghurl?_

Ngumiti sakin yung prof nila pero yung lalakeng kasama nito, poker face lang. Walang ka expre-expression ang mukha.

Okay fine, I agree na ang sarap–I mean, ang guwapo niya nga. Kamukha niya yung chinese actor at dating trainee ng SM Ent na si Li Hong Yi.

Pero hindi talaga ako nagkakaroon ng crush dito sa Univ kahit na gano pa sila ka-guwapo. Hindi naman sa nagmamaganda ako. Hahahaha.

"Sorry kung naghintay ka ng matagal. Puwede ka namang umuna na lang umuwi. Chat mo na lang sana ako para di ka na naghintay." Mahinhin na sabi ng kaibigan ko.

Pagkatapos niyang ayusin ang gamit niya inakay ko si KM palabas ng room at sabay kaming naglakad palabas ng engineering building.

"Di ko kailangan ng sorry mo. Ikaw magbabayad ng pamasahe ko." Biro ko sa kanya.

"Ang taraaay, may pinatago kang pera sakin?" Kung ibang tao siguro ako, ma-o-offend na ako sa sinabi ni KM pero dahil ako si Zarina syempre hindi tumatalab sakin yung mga ganyan niya. Tinawanan ko lang siya.

"Tambay tayo sa bahay later," pag-i-invite ko sa kanya.

"Cool." Mabilis na sagot niya sakin.

Dumaan muna kami sa _"SoKor_ _Feels_ "—korean store sa tapat ng University namin—para bumili ng mga makakain namin mamaya. Sikat ang store na 'to sa mga mahilig manood ng kdrama at kpop. Puro kasi pang Korean yung mga tinda dito. Para siyang Daiso Japan. Yun nga lang mas malaki siya and more on pagkain talaga yung meron dito. Tsaka maraming nagpupunta kasi ang lakas maka South Korea yung ambiance at interior design ng store. Kapag pumupunta kami dito ni Kristina Mae feeling ko nasa isang kdrama ako, ganon. Hahaha.

"Ate, anong foods natin later?" Tanong sakin ni KM. Automatic na tumaas yung isang kilay ko sa kanya.

"Ate?" Sabi ko.

"Eonnie?" Inosenteng sagot niya. Ni translate niya lang sa korean yung Ate.

"Alam ko yon girl. Pero anong Ate ka diyan." Nakasimangot na sabi ko.

"Bakit? 1998 ka, 2000 ako. Ate naman talaga kita," confident na sagot niya.

"I was born in November 1998, tapos ikaw January 2000. 1 year and 1 month lang tanda ko sayo. Ate ka diyan?"

"Ikaw na nga nagsabi, mas matanda ka sakin. So I'll call you Ate whenever I want." Pang-aasar niya pa. Siyempre hindi ako basta basta papatalo.

Buti nakita ko yung student assistant nung prof nila. Nasa likod kasi siya ni KM kaya hindi alam ng kaibigan ko na nandito rin si Kuya. I made an evil grin kaya tumigil siya sa pang-aasar sakin.

"What now?" May halong kaba na tanong niya. Nginitian ko naman siya.

"Kristina Mae, pakilala mo naman ako sa kanya." Nakangiting sabi ko habang nakatingin sa likod niya.

Napalingon si KM sa likod niya saktong tumingin din samin si Kuyang student assistant.

O-M-G. Magkaka lovelife na yata 'tong best friend ko, mauunahan pa ako! Yoo Yongha kasi why do you have to live far away? ಥ‿ಥ

Mga 5 seconds yata silang nakatitig sa isa't-isa. Yung kaibigan ko napako na yata sa kinatatayuan niya 'nung biglang ngumiti si Kuya sa kanya bago tumalikod at naglakad papuntang counter.

"Gaga ka talaga Maria Zarina!" Mahinang sabi ng kaibigan ko kasi baka marinig kami ng iba. Mas lalong naging singkit ang mga mata niya. Hinampas niya rin ako sa braso ng ilang beses pero mahina lang. Tinawanan ko lang siya kasi alam kong ako ang nanalo sa round na 'to. Hahahaha.

"Sabihin mo salamat Zari." Pangloloko ko sa kanya.

"You're crazy! Sa ka ka Yoo Yongha mo nasiraan ka na ng ulo."

"Pero aminin mo kinilig ka. Hahaha. Ang guwapo ng smile niya sayo. Yeeeee! Kaya pala di ka nagreklamo kahit 30 minutes ng overtime yung prof niyo."

"As if namang mapapansin at makikilala ako 'non. Tsaka bihira ko lang siya makita kasi higher year na siya. Although same course kami." Malungkot na saad niya.

"It's okay. Nandito naman ako." Sagot ko at tinapik ang balikat niya.

"Tss. Si Kim Jisoo nga pinagpalit mo kay Yoo Yongha." Banat niya kaya natawa ako.

"Wait, I can explain that. At least, hindi ko sila pinagsabay! And what should I do? Gumising na lang ako isang araw mas mahal ko na si Yoo Yongha."

"Fast talk! Kim Jisoo or Yoo Yongha?"

"Yoo Yongha!" Agad na sagot ko. Pinalo ko siya sa balikat ba't kasi sa dami ng puwede niyang itanong 'yon pa. Nagulat ako.

"Arrasseo. Arrasseo. Iba talaga si Yongha. Dati kahit kaninong hallyu star ko itapat si Jisoo, si Jisoo pa rin pipiliin mo. Ginayuma ka ba ni Yongha?"

"Maybe. Na-gayuma yata ako sa  
 _neoreul gajyeosseo_ at _uri chinguhae chingu_ _hallae_ _._ Hahahahahaha."

Unfortunately, hindi niya na-gets yung sinabi ko kaya inakay ko na lang siya na pumili na ng gusto niyang lutuin ko para mamaya.

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Chapter 2

Walang mapili si Kristina Mae para sa lulutuin namin. Lutang pa rin si Ate niyo sa smile kanina ni Elijah—pangalan nung crush niya. Hahahaha.

May stock pa ko ng kimchi sa bahay kaya bumili na lang kami ng mga ingredients na kulang para sa _kimchi_ _bokkeumbap_ or in english—kimchi fried rice!

Kala mo talaga sinangag lang pala pero in Korean style. <(￣︶￣)> Chef ka na ngayon girl? Kimchi bokkeumbap reminds me of Yongha.

TMI or _too much information:_ aside from fangirling, talent ko rin ang cooking and eating. I don't care about what other people say basta talent tawag ko don. Hahahaha.

After buying ingredients di na kami nakapag-ikot sa loob like we normally do kasi anong oras na rin. Sumakay na kami sa jeep na naghahantay ng mga pasahero sa may parking area para makauwi. Buti na lang di pa siksikan kaya pumuwesto agad kami ni KM sa magkabilang dulo para di kami mahirapang bumaba. Ganon talaga.

**_Dili man gyud kami rich kid nga naay car ug driver._ **

Ngiting tagumpay pa ako ng si KM yung nagbayad ng pamasahe ko. Sana palagi niyang nakikita yung crush niya. (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Pero mas ngiting tagumpay yata 'tong friend ko ng may sumakay pang isang estudyante from our school.

Sino pa nga ba? Di naman basta basta ngingiti 'tong si Kristina Mae kung di niya 'yon kilala. Kakasabi ko lang na sana lagi niyang makita crush niya. Ang bilis naman.

Try ko kayang sabihin na sana makita ko na sa personal si Yonghababy? Hahahaha. _Asa_ _pa more._

Uupo na sana sa tabi ko si Kuya kaya agad kong nilagay yung bag ko sa tabi ko para di siya tumabi sakin.

"Grabe, ang bigat ng bag ko. Baka naman may nag-lagay ng bato sa bag ko kaya mabigat?!" Nag stretching pa ko para mas convincing yung acting ko. Pero mabigat talaga yung bag ko dahil kay Lolo Dayag and Daddy Valix (my precious books) so that was partly true. Hahaha.

Ang weird nung tingin sakin ni Kuya pero natakpan ko ang bibig ko ng bigla siyang lumingon sa likod at tumabi kay Kristina Mae. First five seconds may ilang space pa sa pagitan nila kaso biglang nagsi-datingan yung iba pang pasahero hanggang sa magkatabi na talaga sila.

O-M-G! Kinikilig ako sa kanila. Pero alam kong mas kinikilig si KM sakin. Hahahaha.

 **"Girl,** **humihinga** **ka pa ba?"** Chat ko sa kanya.

Agad naman niyang binasa yung chat ko at nag send ng reply.

**"** **Mamaya** **ka** **na** **mag** **chat.** **Baka** **mabasa** **niya** **yung** **chats** **natin."**

Muntik na kong matawa pero buti na lang napigilan ko.

 **"Okay, pa demure ka muna ng konti** **diyan** **.** **Btw,** **sobrang** **red** **na ng** **pisngi** **mo.** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ** "

Pagkatapos kong mag reply tinago na niya ang phone niya sa bag niya. Ako naman kinuha ko yung earphones ko at nakinig na lang ng kpop songs sa naka random kong playlist. Naisip ko si Yongha. Sana all nakikita sa school at nakakatabi ang crush sa jeep.

*****  
So ayon, nalaman naming few blocks away lang pala yung bahay nila Elijah from our house. Di kasi ako pala-labas kaya di ko talaga kilala ibang kapitbahay namin. Pero feeling ko naman it's a tie. Baka di rin ako kilala ng ibang kapitbahay namin.

"Sayang! Sana pala di ka muna nagbayad ng pamasahe nung pagsakay natin para iaabot mo sa kanya yung bayad then sasabihin mo.. **Kuya** **..** **paabot po ng bayad. Salamat**." Biro ko kay KM habang inaayos niya yung pagkakainan namin. Kakatapos ko lang kasi magluto.

"Zariiii!! Huwag mo na 'kong asarin. Baka umasa ako." Sagot niya sakin pero nakangiti at obvious namang kinikilig.

"Oh sige di na kita aasarin. Sana all na lang. Hahahaha."

"Hahaha. Kaasar ka!"

"Kristina Mae!!" Napalingon kami pareho sa boses nung tumawag kay KM. Mama niya. Di ko pa pala nabanggit earlier na magkatabi lang bahay namin. Hahahaha.

"Maaa! Dito ako matutulog kela Zari ngayon! Overnight!" Siniko ko si KM at sinabihan na tumayo at magpakita muna siya sa Mama niya para magpaalam ng maayos. Kaso naupo na siya at hinihintay na lang ako para magsimula na kami kumain.

Ako na lang yung nagtungo sa may bintana para kausapin si Tita.

"Tita, good evening po. Pagpasensyahan niyo na po yung anak mong tamad. Inaya ko po siyang mag-overnight ngayon sa bahay. Na kela Uncle kasi sila Mama, ako lang mag-isa dito sa bahay hanggang bukas." Nakangiti kong sabi kay Tita.

"May pagkain na ba kayo diyan? Gusto mo bang dalhan ko kayo mamaya pagkatapos ko magluto?" Ba't ganon? Ang bait naman ni Tita. Minsan tinatanong ko tuloy si Kristina Mae kung kanino ba siya nagmana. Baka ampon lang siya. Joke lang. Baka pag nalaman niyang sinabi ko 'to, friendship is over. Hahaha.

"Nakapagluto na po ako Tita kaya okay lang, huwag na po kayong mag-abala. Thank you po. Ako na pong bahala kay KM."

"Mabuti nga na dyan yan matulog ngayon, mababawasan ako ng sakit sa ulo sa bahay." Natawa ako sa sagot ni Tita. Tapos nagpa-alam na din ako kasi to be honest gutom na ko. Hahaha.

"Ba't pag dito sa bahay niyo ang sarap ng kimchi fried rice? Pag sa bahay ako kumakain nito, di ko nauubos." Tanong ni KM.

"Malamang kasi ako nagluto. Ba't di mo na lang kasi sabihin na masarap ang luto ko sa luto mo?" Nakangising saad ko.

"Tsh. Oo na. Wala ka bang pasok bukas?"

"Wala. Ikaw ba? May pasok ka ba?" Umiling lang siya. So wala din siyang pasok?

"Bakit wala ka ring pasok? Ano bang meron bukas? Di naman holiday." Nagtatakang tanong ko.

Binuksan ni KM cellphone niya tapos parang may hinanap siya.

"What are you doing?"

"Check ko lang yung school calendar."

Napanganga na lang ako. Ba't di ko naisip yon? Matalino talaga 'tong kaibigan ko.

"Shet, Zari!"

Nagulat ako kaya muntik na akong mabulunan. Napa-inom tuloy ako ng tubig at nagtatanong ko siyang tiningnan.

"Foundation Days pala ng Univ bukas." Sabi niya tapos bumalik na siya sa pagkain na parang wala lang.

"Akala ko naman kung ano na."

Walang pasok bukas pero dahil foundation days, kailangan pa rin pala namin pumunta sa school kasi required yon at may mga activities din. Nawala siguro sa isip ko na foundation days bukas dahil sa quiz namin sa AFAR. Hahaha.

Pero dahil mga legend kaming studyante, hapon na kami pupunta ng school. Last event kasi yung battle of the bands bago mag closing. Yun lang naman inaabangan namin ni KM kapag foundation days. Tsaka di na kami takot sa attendance is a must na yan. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Niligpit ko na yung pinagkainan namin. Ako yung nagsabon tapos si KM naman yung nagbanlaw.

"Nasan nga pala sila Tita? Mag-isa ka lang ngayon?" Tanong niya sakin.

"Yez. Nandon sila sa bahay nila Uncle. Don daw muna sila hanggang bukas kasi nandon ngayon yung mga apo niya sa pinsan ko."

"As in andon silang lahat, ikaw lang iniwan dito? Kawawa ka naman. Hahaha."

"Okay lang din. Mas tahimik kasi buhay ko kapag wala dito yung dalawang kapatid kong basher." Natawa kaming pareho sa sinabi ko.

Pagkatapos naming linisin yung pinagkainan, umakyat na kami sa taas para tumambay sa kuwarto ko.

"Grabe.. pakapal ng pakapal mga libro mo, Zari."

"Very true. Kaya ang kapal na rin ng mukha ko." Tawang tawa si KM sa sagot ko.

"Btw, tungkol saan ba yang Under19 na yan?" She asked habang nakapuwesto na siya sa harap ng tv. Samantalang binaba ko muna yung mga kurtina at isinarado ang mga bintana.

"Ah yung Under19? Wow ha. Ngayon ka lang naging curious don. Gusto mo na rin ba manood? Hahahaha. Survival show siya. May tatlong team: vocal, performance and rap team each consist of 19 trainees. Those 57 trainees will compete for the final 9. Si Kim So Hyun yung host. Wait, panoorin mo muna 'tong clip na 'to! Dito ko talaga na discover yung Under19."

Ni-connect ko muna yung tv sa internet para makapag youtube kami.

Pinakita ko sa kanya yung clip sa youtube na napanood ko. Ang guwapo kasi nung nasa thumbnail tapos ang ganda ni Kim So Hyun. Thumbnail pa lang, kinilig na ko sa kanila. Hahaha. Pero nung kumanta tsaka sumayaw na yung lalake, grabe crush ko na yata siya.

Link: 🔗 _ **https://youtu.be/**_ _ **RhnpBjdiZr4**_

  
Seryoso akong nakatingin sa magiging reaction ni KM habang nanonood siya.

Kaso sa buong video, poker face lang yung mukha niya. I know mas prefer niya talaga yung 2D characters. I'm a kpop fangirl and she's an otaku but despite of that, we're best friends. Pero 'yon nga mga katulad ni Hirotaka talaga yung bet niya.

"Di mo bet?" Malungkot na tanong ko.

"Ang guwapo Zari..." Tawang tawa ako sa reaction niya kasi parang umalis na yung kaluluwa niya sa katawan niya.

"He's Shin Yechan. Yung sa focus fan cam niya sa Love Me Right performance nila, ang guwapo niya talagaaaa. Ang galing kumanta, magaling sumayaw, ang ganda ng smile, matangkad tapos don sa fake love performance naman nila may pa abs—"

"Yoo Yongha," hindi ko natapos yung sasabihin ko kasi binanggit na niya si Yongha.

"Syempre, loyal pa rin ako sa baby boy ko." Mabilis na sagot ko pero tinawanan niya lang ako.

"Ilang episodes ba yang Under19? Baka lang naman ako sipagin manood ng ganyan."

"Di na ko mag-e-expect na sisipagin kang manood pero 14 episodes lang naman. Hahaha."

"Sa 57 trainees bakit si Yongha?" Tanong niya. Natigilan naman ako kasi di ko alam anong isasagot ko. Ang hirap kasing i-explain.

"Very special sakin yung 57 trainees pero di ko rin alam e. May something kasi kay Yongha na sa kanya ko lang nakita. Hindi ko alam. Hahahaha. Basta mahal na mahal ko siya. Alam ko namang imposible girl, kaya di ako nag-e-expect ng kahit ano. Masaya na ko sa idol–fangirl relationship namin. At least, di kami magbre-break. Hahaha."

"Naiilang talaga ako kapag nakikita ko si Yongha diyan sa may study table mo. Para kasing nakatingin talaga siya satin. Hahahahaha." Tinutukoy niya yung picture ni Yongha na pina-frame ko. Nilagay ko talaga siya sa may study table ko para dagdag inspiration kapag mag-aaral ako. Bakit ba.

"Ang guwapo niya KM, diba?" Nakangiti at kinikilig na sabi ko.

"Yeah. Kilala kita mahilig ka sa mga guwapo. Hahahaha."

"Grabe ka sakin! Ikaw nga 'tong may crush don sa student assistant." Natigilan siya sa pagtawa tapos namula. Crush na crush niya talaga yon! Hahaha.

"May pag-atake, Ate?" Tiklop na sagot niya. Mas lalo ko tuloy siya inasar dahil sa reaction niya.

"Sunbaenim ko yon si Elijah. But let's call him LJ para hindi obvious, nickname niya naman yon. Always siyang nasa deans list kaya ang hirap niya talaga ma reach." Explain niya.

"Okay. So crush mo nga? Official na?" Nakangiting tanong ko. Hinampas niya naman ako sa braso.

"Oo na. Hahaha." Sagot niya. Pareho kaming tumawa.

"Ikaw? Wala ka bang crush don sa department niyo? Or sa ibang department?" Napailing lang ako sa kanya. Wala kasi talaga.

"Ay ang ganda naman pala talaga." Sabi niya tapos umakto siyang nilalagyan ako ng korona.

"Gaga ka rin talaga, Kristina Mae."

"3rd year college na tayo, Zari. Wala ka talagang naging crush sa Univ?"

"Remember Kuya Juanillo? Yung JPIA president namin. Pero hindi naman yun crush na may pagtingin. Crush na paghanga lang ganon. So wala talaga. Anong magagawa ko kung wala akong nagugustuhan sa school? Tsaka pano ako magkakaron ng time sa crush crush na yan e ang busy ko na nga sa pag-aaral. Di ko nga memorize full name ng ibang profs ko. Kaya nga dapat nag engineering ako. Buti ka pa may inspiration tuwing pumapasok ka sa subject niyo. Sana all."

"Mag shift ka na kaya?" Tanong niya habang nakahiga siya sa kama ko.

"Baliw. Kung kelan 3rd year na ko? Sawa na ko sa Univ gusto ko ng maka graduate. Hahaha."

"Kawawa ka naman. Sige hanapan na lang kita ng guwapo don sa engineering."

Binato ko siya ng unan pero mabilis siyang nakaiwas.

"No, thanks. Hahaha."

"Kapag nagka-boyfriend ka ng koryano o ng isa diyan sa mga idol mo, huwag mo kong kalimutan ah? Hahahahahaha."

"At least, I know for a fact that I don't have a chance," I told her while smiling.

"But you know that I'm always here for you. Kahit na i-bash kita ng ilang beses, nandito pa rin ako para suportahan ka sa mga kagagahan mo diba."

"Wow naman. Thank you ha?"

"You're welcome. Basta ba may libreng pagkain na luto mo. Hahahaha."

"User." Mataray na sabi ko.

"Willing ka naman magpagamit." Sagot niya naman.

Natigilan kaming pareho sa sinabi niya tapos sabay kaming tumawa.

"Hoy sabi ni Sir Lloyd sa physics natin nung 4th year high school tayo, ang utak color pink hindi color green!" Sabi ko sa kanya. Tawa pa rin kami ng tawa.

"Eh sino ba 'tong green minded sating dalawa ha?? Hahahaha."

"Gaga ayoko na tumawa. Ang sakit na ng tiyan ko." Ani ko habang hirap na hirap magpigil ng tawa.

"Wait. Kukumustahin ko lang pala yung mga anak ko sa emperyo." Sabi niya ng makamove-on na siya sa kakatawa. Na-busy na siya sa cellphone niya para maglaro.

Ako naman kinuha ko yung laptop tapos ni copy ko sa flash drive yung ni-download kong episodes ng Under19 na may english subs. Sabi nung prof ko sa law, mag-ingat daw kami kapag magdo-download kami ng movies or whatever lalo na kapag sa illegal sites. Kasi may chances na ma trace nila yung IP address at mapasok nila yung accounts namin. Puwede rin daw kaming makulong.

But you read it right. _"_ _Mag-ingat_ _"_ talaga yung term ni Sir, hindi niya kami pinigilan. Hahaha. May isip naman na daw kami para ma differentiate kung ano yung tama sa mali. At choice na namin yon kung gagawa pa rin kami ng mali. Naalala ko lang. Hahaha.

"KM, alam mo ba yung pangarap ko dati?" Sabi ko sa kaibigan ko na busy pa rin sa paglalaro ng Call me Emperor sa cellphone niya.

"Maging Civil Engineer." Sagot niya ng di man lang ako tinitingnan. Mas mahal pa yata niya 'yung emperyo niya kesa sakin.

"Dati pangarap ko maging Civil Engineer. Ngayon, pangarap ko ng maging fansite." I told her habang nagtitingin sa mga fansite photos ni Yongha na naka save sa laptop ko.

"Yung palaging sumusunod sa mga idols? Nabaliw ka na ba? Gusto mo maging stalker?" Nakatingin na siya ngayon sakin. At ang sama ng tingin niya. Natawa tuloy ako.

"Girl, iba yang naiisip mo! Hahahaha. **_Sasaeng_** **_fan_**  
_사생팬 ang_ tawag diyan. They stalk their idols and invade their privacy. Naisip mo talagang gagawin ko yon?! Grabe ka sakin ha!!"

" _Gomen_ hahahaha _._ So, what's a fansite? And how is it different from that?"

"Sasaengs are stalkers, girl. Sila yung obssessed fans. But fansites, they are respected fans. We also call them masternims. They LEGALLY follow idols during their work schedule to take pictures of them. Basta isipin mo na lang na para silang photographer. They use high-quality DSLR cameras that are great for taking high-quality photos! Tapos i-u-upload nila yon usually sa Twitter for fans from all over the world to see and enjoy."

"Ah okay I get it but it's still so complicated for me. Based don sa sinabi mo, I can say na magastos ang maging fansite. Tsaka di ko ma-imagine ikaw na magiging fansite. Hahaha. Parang kailangan mo muna mag take ng course on photography. Mag practice ka din muna mag screenshot ng hindi mo na po-power off phone mo pag mag i-screenshot ka. Hahahaha."

"Ang savage non ha! But I couldn't agree more. Hahahahahaha. I still have a long way to go."

"Kapag naging fansite ka na, can you take a picture of me?"

"Idol ka girl?" Asar ko sa kanya.

"Hahahaha. Gantihan pala to! Back to me."

"Joke lang. Gusto mo kunan kita ng picture ngayon na? Anong size ba? 2x2? 1x1?"

"Na-aning ka na talaga Zari hahahaha."

"Ah how about passport size? Tapos i-edit natin."

"Yung passport size picture mo hahahaha omg. I remember that."

Mukha kaming mga timang kakatawa. Nag pa-picture kasi ako dati sa Picture City ng passport size tapos nagtaka ako ng ibigay na sakin ni Kuyang staff yung pic. Kaninong leeg yon. Hahaha. Ni edit kasi yung picture ko. Naka corporate attire na kong tingnan don pero hindi ko talaga leeg yon. Oh my gosh. Hahahahahaha.

"Tama na talaga, Zari. Ang sakit narin ng tiyan ko hahahaha." Pagsuko ni Kristina Mae  
sa laughing contest namin.

"Haaaaay. Okay relax. Breathe in...." Sabi ko tapos nagkatinginan kaming dalawa..

Sabay din kaming nagsabi ng,"Breast out.." kaya tawang tawa na naman kami. Nakakabaliw talaga kapag magkasama kaming dalawa.

"Mahihiya ang Great Wall of China sayo, Zari. Hahahahaha."

"Gaga. Hahahahahaha. Tama na talaga!! Hindi ko na kaya. Please, baka mamatay na ako kakatawa!!"  
Maluha-luhang sabi 'ko.

**_To_ ** **_be continued..._ **


End file.
